


No Question; I Want It

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Coming In Pants, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SciOps Era, Season/Series 01, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: “I think that you and I should have sex. Or, well, we don’t need to have full on sex if you’re not amenable. But we’re both adults and we both trust one another. We’re friends and won’t hold things against one another. It would just be a physical release of tension,” she replied, talking so fast he struggled to keep up. He knew her hasty speech was out of nervousness but it made his head spin.She wanted them to have sex. To be friends with benefits. Or something of the same idea.“Sex. With me. Because you need an orgasm.”





	No Question; I Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs a plot?

“Simmons, what is with you tonight? You keep snapping at me,” Fitz grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his best friend practically throw her textbook down on the desk in their apartment.

“I’m tired of this project not going the way I want it to and –” she started.

“No, you’re not,” Fitz cut her off, eyebrow raised. “We’ve been friends for almost three years and we’ve been living together for six months now. You don’t get this way when you’re frustrated with an assignment. I’m the one who gets stroppy. Now, be honest. What’s going on?” Jemma stared at him for a long moment before dropping down onto the couch next to him, her head in her hands.

“You know Milton and I broke up,” she murmured. Fitz struggled not to scoff and roll his eyes at the mention of the other man.

“Yeah, but that was almost three months ago,” he said in reply.

“Exactly Fitz. Three months. And things were… strained before that. It has been  _ months _ since I have had sex.  _ Months, Fitz _ . I do not have the time to go out to find someone that I can tolerate long enough to be comfortable with in order to have sex with the workload we’re under between the Academy and our own projects. And I’m just… I am so  _ frustrated _ that I feel like I might just explode if I don’t get off,” she rushed, cheeks instantly stained red as she looked anywhere but at him. Fitz gaped at her, jaw working but no sound coming out.

“I – I’m sorry?” he offered. “Can you not just… uh… you know,” he muttered, completely scarlet as he waived his hand vaguely in the direction of her body.

“Masturbate? I’ve obviously tried that, Fitz. I’m not a child. It’s just not good enough,” she sighed, eyes closing as she dropped her head back against the sofa.

“Is there anything I can, uh, do?” he asked, the question such an automatic reply to any of her plights that it took him a moment to realise that he said. He immediately cringed when the words slipped from his mouth without his consent, the usually placating response suddenly ripe with a meaning he hadn’t intended. Jemma paused, seeming to consider his words for a moment before she seemed to come to a conclusion.

“We’re both consenting adults, Fitz,” she started, twisting her fingers around themselves. “And we know one another well so it wouldn’t be awkward like trying to get acquainted with a new partner, especially if one only really needs sexual release. Sex toys are wonderful, but there’s something missing when you don’t have the press of another person’s body against yours when you have an orgasm. Not that Milton or Jacob were ever that adept at giving me decent orgasms, but the point still stands that it feels better to get off with another person that it does all alone,” she rambled, eyes darting around until she could convince herself to look him in the eye, her gaze pleading. “I don’t like needing people Fitz, you know that, but I feel like I’m going mad. All I can think about is having sex.”

“W-what are you trying to say exactly?” he asked, swallowing thickly as he stared at her, flummoxed. She couldn’t possibly be suggesting –

“I think that you and I should have sex. Or, well, we don’t need to have full on sex if you’re not amenable. But we’re both adults and we both trust one another. We’re friends and won’t hold things against one another. It would just be a physical release of tension,” she replied, talking so fast he struggled to keep up. He knew her hasty speech was out of nervousness but it made his head spin.

She wanted them to have sex. To be friends with benefits. Or something of the same idea.

“Sex. With me. Because you need an orgasm.” She nodded at his summary, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

“I think we could manage to keep emotions out of it. Think of it as an experiment. Does one’s mood improve when one is able to have a decent orgasm with another person,” she offered, biting her lip as she waited for him to reply. Fitz sat silently for a few minutes, rolling over the pros and cons of the idea in his head. It wouldn’t be a hardship to be intimate with her. She was beautiful and intelligent and funny and -. He cut his own train of thought off, going back to the concept at hand.

Jemma wanted them to be physically intimate. For them to get each other off on a potentially regular basis? But to keep emotions out of it. He felt like his head was spinning, desperate to grab some control simply to keep himself from becoming overwhelmed.

“If- if I agree to this… we have to have rules. Strict ones. That we follow every time. Unless we discuss it before hand,” Fitz finally said, voice tight and more high-pitched than he would have liked. He flinched, looking down at his lap, not wanting to see Jemma’s reaction.

“Of course,” she said without hesitation. “Any good plan has rules Fitz. As does any experiment. What do you have in mind?”

“I… um…” he frowned, unsure how to say any of the words that were immediately rushing through his head. “No kissing,” he blurted after a moment, cheeks heating. “K-kissing is very… romantic. If this is just for physical… release then we should be careful not to… not to cross the line into romantic stuff.” When he glanced up he saw that Jemma had a notepad on her knee, scribbling down his suggestion.

“Of course. I think we should also be careful as to how intimate we’re going to be with one another. I don’t think we should have penetrative intercourse. It can be too messy, the same way as kissing can be, and, as reliable as firmly practiced birth control is capable of being, I don’t want to risk an unplanned pregnancy just because we’re aroused and, well, in the moment,” she said, adding her own rule. “But… sometimes things happen and I’m not sure how we could assure that –”  

“We keep our clothes on,” he rushed, clearing his throat after a beat of silence. “If… if we don’t get undressed then we’re much less likely to get caught up in hormones and do something stupid.” She watched him for a moment before smiling, nodding as she wrote it down.

“Brilliant. Although won’t that be uncomfortable for you? To ejaculate in your trousers every time?”

“Who said you’re going to be able to make me… you know, every time?” he shot back. Jemma rolled her eyes.

“Fitz. Be serious,” she teased. He sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling. It was no secret she was gorgeous. Just because he wasn’t interested in dating his best friend didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate how pretty she was – her hair curling around her shoulders and down her back, slim waist and perky breasts combined with a mind that made his head spin.

“Fine,” he muttered. “But it’s just because of friction and biology.” She smiled shyly, tapping the pen against the paper. “Anything else?” he questioned.

“If we’re dating someone, we don’t engage with each other while that relationship is ongoing. And we can re-evaluate this agreement whenever we feel necessary.”

“Of course.”

“And we keep emotions out of it. It’s purely physical,” she insisted.

“Sounds reasonable,” he said, struggling around the lump that was forming in his throat as she wrote the last of the rules down before tossing the pad and pen on the table, crawling towards him on the sofa, heat in her eyes. “S-simmons?” he gulped, watching her sit herself in his lap. 

“Mmhmm?” she questioned, looking up at him from under her lashes as she started rocking against him.

“W-what are you doing?”

“I should think it would be obvious,” she smirked, twisting her hips just right and drawing a moan from the back of his throat. She could feel his cock hardening beneath her, filling out in his trousers as his hands fidgeted by his sides.

“We’re starting now?” he croaked, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Jemma bit her lip, nodding. Although she was already enjoying the friction, she had to admit it was a little strange not to be kissing the man beneath her. In any situation where she and a past boyfriend had been grinding against one another, there had always been kissing involved. And wandering hands. Carefully, she reached down to grab one of his hands, moving it until it was on her waist, feeling the heat of his sweaty palm through the thin material of her blouse.

“I’ve been turned on for days,” she whispered, breath warm against his ear. She felt him whimper more than she heard it, his fingers tightening against her waistband as he started to thrust up against her. She could feel the line of his cock, more pronounced, as it pressed into her centre, rubbing against the seam of her trousers with each movement. Her breasts dragged along his chest as she rose and fell, knees pulling her up and down against his hardness.

Fitz was biting his lip, hard, the hand that wasn’t on her waist pressed tight to the sofa cushion as he fought against himself. He didn’t have a ton of experience with women. Had only slept with one, if he was being honest. But the feeling of Jemma’s body undulating against him was making him dizzy with want, cock already aching despite the limited amount of time she had been in his lap. He wanted to grab her and hold her tight to him; to hump against her until he spilled out his release against her.

If he was truly honest, he wanted to tear both their clothes off, bury himself inside her, and pound into her until they both found release and he could feel her body tighten around his cock.

But that was against their rules.

Instead, he lifted them both up, twisting around until Jemma was flat on the couch, her legs bracketing his hips as he knelt on the cushions, breathing hard for a moment before lowering himself back against her and starting to thrust. He distantly hoped that she hadn’t been lying – that she had been turned on and desperate for days, because he knew he wasn’t going to last as long as he wanted.

Jemma groaned, dropping her head back against the arm of the sofa as Fitz pressed tight to her, rolling his hips against hers in hard presses. Whimpering, she wrapped her leg around his back, tilting her pelvis until he was hitting her just right, his hardness bumping against her with each movement. She felt light headed, arousal coursing through her, even with their clothes still firmly affixed. Each rock pushed his erection against the seam of her trousers which, in turn, rubbed against her clit, sparks alighting in her veins. His breath, let out in hot pangs against her neck, made her moan, her fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt as she clung to him. Her release came without warning, heat pooling in her stomach before it spread through her entire body, a gasp escaping her as her hips bucked. Fitz seemed to need no encouragement from there, thrusting against her with abandon before he groaned, long and low as he jerked against her, arms shaking.

They were both panting when he sat back onto his heels a moment later, cheeks flushed crimson as he squirmed slightly.

“I should… uh,” he mumbled, motioning for the bathroom. Jemma nodded, unable to find her voice as she slowly came down from the euphoric release, her body still tingling and slightly sore from exertion. He carefully stood up, his gait a little awkward as he moved from the living room into the lav, the door shutting behind him as Jemma carded a hand through her hair. Her knickers were completely soaked but she couldn’t muster the energy to get up, enjoying the little aftershocks of oversensitivity as the seam of her trousers pressed against her clit as she rolled onto her side.

Fitz came back a few minutes later, his jeans having been replaced by pyjama trousers as he timidly moved into her line of vision.

“Was… was that okay?” he asked, voice so full of insecurity that Jemma felt her chest constrict.

“It was exactly what I needed,” she replied, giving him a reassuring smile. “Did you want to watch a film?”

\--

They didn’t engage with one another often. Only a handful of times while still at the Academy and every single one instigated by Jemma. It was her, again, that craved the physical intimacy of another person after their last exam, heading out to the bar with a few of their fellow classmates a week before graduation. Fitz elected to stay at their flat, not particularly inclined to the dark lights and heavy press of bodies at the bar Jemma and the others had decided to go to off campus. If he was honest, he also just didn’t feel like being carded and then having the man behind the bar more than likely insist that his ID was fake. Instead, he stayed home, curled up watching a movie while catching up on a few journal articles he had neglected in response to needing to finish his last few assignments and, at Jemma’s insistence, to study for his exams.

Her hair was a mess when she walked back in the door at close to two in the morning, curls flying around her face and cheeks flushed, eyes dark with desire and inebriation.

“Fitz,” she called, voice rough as she managed to kick off her shoes, trying not to trip as she dropped from the height of her heels to the flat of her feet. Fitz looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa, journal in his hand.

“Simmons –” he started, only to nearly choke on the rest of the words as she stumbled towards him, clearly drunk, before flopping into his lap.

“Fitz. The bar was horrible,” she muttered, burying her face in his neck and running her nose along his Adam’s apple, the saccharine sweet smell of tequila and grenadine on her breath. Swallowing hard, he felt her shifting around until she was no longer strewn across his lap but rather straddling him, her lips against his throat.

“W-why’s that?” he queried, noticing how she was already rolling her hips against him, the movements sluggish and stuttering.

“None of the boys were interesting enough or attractive enough for me to sleep with,” she sighed. “The only one I thought looked decent enough was so  _ boring _ ,” Jemma grumbled, her tiny skirt riding up further on her thighs with each roll of her hips, the low-cut material of her dress giving him an entrancing view of her cleavage.

“Oh,” he gulped, unable to stop the way he could feel his body responding to her proximity and the sensual way she moved against him. He could feel his cock hardening, pressing against the zip of his jeans. He cursed himself silently, wishing he had changed into his pyjama trousers like he had originally planned to when he got home so that he could feel the heat from her centre.

“I’m so horny, Fitz,” she breathed. “I haven’t had sex in  _ ages _ . I just need the press of another body against mine; my fingers aren’t enough anymore.” His hands tensed against the couch cushions at her words for a moment before he moved them up to rest of the soft skin of her thighs.

“Is that so?” His voice was deeper than he expected, the smell of her perfume and shampoo nearly overwhelming as he started to help her move. As he dragged her closer he could feel her pussy rub over his crotch, teasing him with the rough push of cloth against sensitive skin. Jemma nodded, sighing, as she let her pelvis move with his guidance, hands gliding up her own body as she leaned just a little way back. Fitz watched, eyes wide, as she grabbed at her own breasts, sighing, before yanking her top down, exposing the lace of her bra, the fabric sheer enough that he could see the darkened points of her nipples. “Fuck,” he muttered, mesmerised, as she squeezed one, pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, groaning loudly at the sensation.

“H-harder,” she gasped, rolling her hips more tightly against him. He took the hint, dragging her against his erection with more fervor, a groan rumbling out of his lips when she brought her other hand to his shoulder to help anchor her movements.  She pressed more firmly against him then, rocking faster and faster, her body moving smoothly and pinning him to the couch as his hands tensed on her hips, sliding her up and down the hard shaft.

“Oh God, fuck,” Fitz moaned, feeling the way she started to nearly bounce against his cock, gyrating and twisting, desperate for more friction against her throbbing clit.

“D-don’t stop, please, I’m so close,” she hissed, releasing her hold on her breast so as to grip his shoulders with both hands, humping against his bulge. He glanced down, seeing how her skirt had completely ridden up, the fabric of her light blue knickers soaked through with her arousal. Bracing his feet against the floor, he bucked up against her, harder and harder with each thrust, unable to tear his eyes away from where he could practically see her labia parting around his dick. If he could get his pants shoved down and a finger hooked in the side of her panties, he could be inside her within seconds, the tight, wet heat of her cunt swallowing his cock. Jemma’s face contorted suddenly, a gasp ripped from her lungs before she started whimpering helplessly, her entire body shaking.

He barely spared a moment to think about what he was doing, surging both of them off the couch until she hit the carpet, her legs wrapping around his back as he started to frantically pump against her. He could feel his balls churning, cock throbbing as he tried to clench against the sensation, desperate for it to last just a little longer. It was Jemma’s hot, panting breath against his neck as she struggled to draw in oxygen, still trembling with aftershocks of her orgasm, that pushed him over the edge. His hips bucked hard, cock swelling just a little more before he exploded, pulsing into his pants. He ground hard against her, sucking at the skin of her collarbone as he spurted, his entire body jerking with each wave of pleasure that surged through him.

He dropped his head to her shoulder a minute later, panting, as his body slowly calmed, feeling the way that Jemma traced lazy patterns on his back, her movements sluggish. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes, trying to ignore the way his chest clenched at the sleepy look on her face, her eyes half-lidded and mascara running slightly.

“Thank you,” she murmured, leaning up just enough to press a sloppy kiss to his cheek before she lay back against the carpet, legs falling open and releasing him from her grasp. Trying not to wince at the feeling of his soaked trousers, Fitz leaned back, gingerly closing her legs and tugging her skirt down a few inches.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he said, voice still rough. Jemma nodded, unable to stop the yawn that broke out of her as he pulled her up off the ground.

He managed to get her to her room before ducking away to clean up, finding her still strewn across the bed when he returned to check on her a few minutes later.   

“Fitz,” she moaned, head lolling to the side as she sought him out, squinting against the overhead light of her bedroom. “The room is spinning,” she pouted. He chuckled softly in the back of his throat before moving to help her change into her pyjamas, averting his gaze when she wriggled out of her bra, the material hitting the floor with a soft thud.

“I’m going to get you some water and a garbage bin in case you get sick in the night, okay?” he informed her, stroking her hair out of her face until he could tie it back in a messy plait. She nodded, already falling asleep as he left the room and came back. He thought about leaving her alone. After all, if either of them were drunk they often preferred to wallow in their hangovers alone the next morning. But he felt compelled to stay, moving until he could lie down on the empty side of the bed, watching her sleep.

If she asked why he was still there, he could always just tell her he was worried that she was going to aspirate if she got sick. It was a logical worry, after all.

If he was being honest with himself, it was because of the way she snuggled against his leg, a contented breath escaping her in her sleep making his heart swoop.

\--

“Oh God, yes, please, right there,” Jemma moaned, feeling Fitz’s body moving against hers.

He had her pressed against the wall just inside the door of their apartment, one of her legs around his hip while he had her hands captured above her head. The skirt she had been wearing had ridden up, leaving his clothed erection pressing directly against the fabric of her knickers. With every rock of his hips she could feel the head of his cock dragging over her clit, the zipper on his trousers giving her just a tiny bit of added friction.

They had barely gotten through the door after work before she had found herself crowded against the pale-yellow paint of their apartment hallway. He had been acting jumpy all day, fingers drumming on the desk and blueprints scribbled so hastily she had wondered if he would even be able to read them; but he hadn’t said if anything was bothering him, even as his eyes had cut across to hers over the bench multiple times.

“Like that, hm?” Fitz queried, voice smug as he gave a particularly brutal thrust, causing Jemma to cry out. She nodded, unable to catch her breath as he brought one hand down from her wrists, dragging it along her neck before letting it travel to her chest.

Since their time at the Academy their touches had slowly become bolder. Hands wandering just a little further. His occasionally on her breasts, hers on his arse. Lips occasionally connecting with one another’s neck or shoulder in a rough kiss or bite in the heat of the moment while they ground against one another, desperate for release. It had gotten to a point, even, that Fitz occasionally became the instigator of their arrangement. They didn’t do it often, knowing that they had to be cautious of crossing a line in their friendship. But at the same time, there were days when one or the other would become desperate, turned on with no relief, needing the pressure of another body against their own until they would find themselves frantically humping against each other, their clothes maintaining the barrier they had set years before.

Jemma moaned, feeling Fitz’s strong hand closing around her breast, his thumb and forefinger finding her nipple through the material of her shirt and bra, tugging on it. She whimpered, the sensation rolling through her body before it pooled between her legs in a throb of need, soaking the material of her panties even further. She could feel the way he was hitching against her, knowing that he was just as desperate.

She wondered, vaguely, what had caused his desire. Was he simply lonely like her? Enduring a dry spell so severe that the slightest things would make her think of sex? She had nearly begged him to join her in the supply closet at SciOps that morning after watching him bend over, the fabric covering his arse stretching tight and drawing her attention away from the computer screen she was supposed to be watching. She couldn’t remember the last time she had actual sex; her only recent memories of a shared release being those with her best friend.  

She couldn’t help the noise that escaped her when she glanced down between them, noticing how Fitz’s grey trousers were stained from their combined arousal. His, a dark spot near his belt, while hers was soaking the cloth that covered the shaft of his cock as he pushed it against her cunt again and again, dragging between her lips and nudging against her clit. He kept palming her breast with one hand, the other tightening on her wrists until she was sure he was going to leave a mark on her pale skin. It was that thought, along with a particularly hard bump of his hips, that sent her reeling.

“Oh God, yes!” she moaned, clit throbbing as she started to orgasm, her body clenching tight as she shook through it. Fitz grunted, tilting his hips as his hand left her chest to clutch at her thigh as he pushed even harder against her, his movements frantic.

“Fuck, fuck,” he panted, breath hot against the damp skin of her neck. She felt his fingers digging into her skin just as he came, cock positioned just right against her cloth-covered entrance that she swore she could feel him throb, wet heat spreading against the thin material of their clothes as he pulsed out spurt after spurt of cum.

His chest heaved against hers as they both slowly came down, his hands releasing her flesh as he used them to brace himself against the wall. She lowered her leg from his hip, feeling herself shaking, sweat slick on her lower back and her neck.

“Rough day?” she quipped, feeling him let out a burst of laughter against her shoulder.

“Something like that,” he agreed, finally managing to push himself back and away. He couldn’t bare to tell her that it was because of her choice in clothing that morning that he couldn’t contain himself. Couldn’t admit that seeing in her in a skirt had made his mind short circuit, not caring about the meeting she had to attend but completely focused on how she looked sitting at her stool, dark fabric pulled taut against the pale, skin of her legs. Didn’t dare confess that when the light had hit her just right, he had been able to make out the purple lace of her bra through her blouse. Couldn’t breathe a word of how much he had wanted to take her against the lab bench, not caring who would see. “Fuck, Jemma!” His eyes went wide when she went to push her hair out of her face.

“What –”

“Jesus, you should have told me I was hurting you!” He was panicked, face paling as he looked at her wrist. Holding her arm up, she could see where the skin was purpling from where his fingers had been bound around her.

“You weren’t. You didn’t.” She said, conviction filling her voice. “It was… I liked it. That’s why I didn’t tell you to stop.” It was more honest than she intended on being, but she needed to reassure him, the possessive behaviour he had shown having broken something loose inside her. She had wanted him to grip harder; to control her movements and take pleasure from her. To force her out of her head, if just for a moment, with the promise of an all-consuming release. He looked at her, trying to find the lie but unable to do so. His real consolation was that he knew how horrible a liar Jemma was. And the blush staining her cheeks told him she was embarrassed by her confession, but not lying.

“You have to tell me if I do anything that hurts you, okay?” Fitz insisted, carefully taking her wrist in his hand and stroking over the skin. The sensation made her shiver, the skin tender in a way that made her desire bubble up again. The soft, simple touches he gave had been doing that more than she was ready to admit lately.

“I promise,” she assured him, cupping his cheek with her free hand, thumb rubbing over his skin. She fought the urge to pull him into a gentle kiss, swallowing thickly around the emotions she could feel when she looked at him. “Go get a quick shower. Do you want me to order something for dinner?”

“Sure. Thai? That curry I like?” he asked, wincing as he saw his trousers. Flushing slightly, Jemma looked away, heading into the kitchen on shaking legs to grab the take-out menu from the drawer.

“Sure. Now hurry up, I’d like to shower as well before the food gets here.”

\--

When they decided to join Coulson’s team, Fitz had quietly said he wasn’t sure how their arrangement would work – that section 17 would be thrown at them, even though they weren’t in a relationship.

Jemma had agreed without much hesitation, feeling that the excitement of the field would keep both of the satiated, at least for a significant while.

She was very, very wrong.

They had barely been out of the lab at SciOps for a few months when she broke, her body thrumming with unsatisfied desire.

“Ugh, I can’t think straight!” Jemma complained, running her hands over her face as she desperately tried to come up with a solution to the problem in front of her. Fitz raised an eyebrow, regarding her from the other side of the lab.

“Everything alright?” he questioned, tracking her movements with his eyes. Jemma hesitated before replying, debating whether she should just make something up or be honest. They had agreed that they were going to stop engaging in their particular brand of stress relief once they were in a mobile unit, but at the same time, they had never stated that they would never engage with one another again. Just that work had to come first.

“I’m very… frustrated. It’s making it hard for me to concentrate,” she ended up gritting out, trying to ignore the way her body was already gearing up in anticipating of relief from the man across the room. Fitz dropped the gadget he was tinkering with, a blush spreading across his face.

“Jemma… I thought we agreed –”

“I know what we said but I just… I  _ need _ it Fitz, alright? I hate to admit it, but I do.” She ground her teeth together, her desire rushing intensely beneath her skin to the point of near madness. “I feel like I’m going to start humping the furniture if I don’t get some relief.” She gripped the edge of the lab desk, anticipating him to rebut her comment. Instead, her breath hitched when she felt him move towards her, suddenly directly behind her chair, the heat from his chest seeping into her back.

“’M not going to fuck you in the lab Jemma. Go up to your bunk. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” His voice was rough with desire as he said the words, his hand squeezing against her hip tightly before he stepped away, retreating back towards his desk as she tried to tame her thundering pulse. Her hands shook as she frantically shut down her station, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste to get out of the lab and up the stairs, cheeks reddening at the soft chuckle she heard from Fitz.

They’d almost been shot multiple times in the last week, Skye nearly getting killed, May and Ward at each other’s throats, albeit silently, and Coulson locked away in his office. The others were all off the plane for once, the official agents in an endless series of meetings and Skye having decided she needed a day out, grabbing her things before bolting to go shopping and see a movie because she couldn’t take being trapped on a plane for another day. It left them alone, for which Jemma was insanely grateful as she yanked her lab coat and jumper off, hesitating for only a moment before her blouse and trousers followed, leaving her in nothing but her bra and knickers as she sat on the edge of her bed.

It wasn’t like their apartment at SciOps or even their dorms at the Academy. Her bunk was tiny, only a few inches larger than Fitz’s down at the other end of the hall. There’s wasn’t a ton of room to move about, only a few feet between the door and the bed. The mattress itself was equally miniscule and utilitarian; a single in width but thankfully more than long enough for someone of her stature. But the aesthetic somehow made it feel like they were crossing a different line; doing something that they shouldn’t be. It was almost as if she was bringing him into her childhood bedroom while her parents were asleep.

Her mind didn’t get to wander much further as Fitz chose that moment to slip through the door, locking it behind him the minute he was inside. His jaw worked silently as he took in her appearance, eyes roving over her skin before snapping back up to her face. He wasn’t used to her having prepared for their encounters and it did something funny to his stomach. The same sensation had been happening more and more often lately where she was concerned but he refused to think about it. Taking her lead, he quickly removed his cardigan and dress shirt, leaving them on her desk before kicking out of his shoes.

“Should I-?” he asked, motioning to his jeans. She nodded without thinking, watching him pop the button and slide the zipper down before the material joined his shoes and socks on the floor. He looked up, gulping, when he noticed that unlike when they had always sought release with each other before, she wasn’t on her back or his lap, but rather was on her hands and knees, arse in the air.

“Is this okay?” she questioned, looking back at him over her shoulder. Fitz swallowed, nodding, as his cock grew hard at the sight before him, the fabric of her knickers already damp and pulled taut between her thighs, clinging to her centre.

“Y-yeah,” he managed, climbing onto the bed and stroking a hand down her spine, fingers playing over the pale scar on her back. “This isn’t going to hurt you to stay like this for a while, is it?” He couldn’t help but tuck himself close to her even as he asked the words, bumping his erection against the swell of her ass. Jemma shook her head.

“No,” she replied. “And if it does I’ll tell you.” When he hesitantly rocked against her, Jemma sighed. “You can be a bit rougher,” she said, pressing her hips back against him. Fitz couldn’t help but let out a slight whimper, letting his hands move until they were against her hips.

“So, what’s got you so frustrated?” he teased, widening his stance slightly until his cock was dragging directly against her knickers, the length moving up and down with each rock of his hips. Jemma rolled her eyes, grinding against him.

“So many things,” she sighed. “Everything is stressful and we’re always cooped up on this plane and, ohhh, right there,” she moaned when he tightened his hold, dragging her back and swivelling his hips, trying to control the effect she was having on him, the heat of her cunt seeping through the fabric of their underwear until he could practically feel it against his skin.

He started thrusting against her with more force, clenching his hands tight on her hips to keep himself from reaching up to grab at her ponytail and pull, forcing her back to arch more. He wondered how she would react to such a movement and, before he could stop himself, he found his resolve breaking, fingers curling into the softness of her hair and tugging. Jemma let out a low whine, squirming against him, scrabbling against the covers.

“O-oh, yes,” she panted, neck and back arched in a way that made her ass stand out even more. She ground her hips, knees slipping slightly as she brought them just a tiny bit closer together, feeling his cock slip and pass over her clit, her cunt aching. She had a vague thought about how small the bed was, wondering if he would be willing to try being a little rougher with her if they had more room. He always seemed more comfortable when they weren’t as confined, the memory of their apartment in Boston making her flush. She almost wanted him to shove her into the mattress and thrust against her arse till he came – the idea causing a groan to rumble out of her as she felt him starting to become more impassioned in his movements.

He hadn’t anticipated her reaction to him pulling her hair, his erection jerking at the way she moaned and bowed at the sensation. He found himself dropping his hips more with each thrust, eyes trailing up and down her back, following a bead of sweat that was travelling from her neck down to the band of her bra, disappearing into the fabric as he swivelled his hips.

Fitz gulped, heart hammering beneath his ribs as he realised that their frantic grinding from the past few minutes had managed to release his cock, the hard shaft protruding from the slit in his underwear, dragging against the soaked fabric of her knickers until it slipped into the space between her thighs.

“Fuck, sorry, let me-” he scrambled, feeling his cheeks heat as he immediately let go of her hair, trying to reach down and tuck himself away again. Jemma grabbed his wrist, halting his retreat.

“No, just- just leave it. Please. I’m… just… please, it feels so good,” she stammered. Swallowing hard, he nodded, squeezing her legs together as he felt the wetness on the skin of her thighs, giving an experimental thrust into the tightness of her legs. The groan that rattled out of him at the sensation made her clench harder around him, a shiver travelling up her spine at the sound. Wrapping one arm around his neck, she sat up until they were both kneeling, her eyes flicking down as he started rolling his hips again. She could see the tip of his cock poking out from between her legs with each roll of his body, the head leaking precum against her thighs.

“Oh… oh God,” he whispered, hands tight on her hips as be began pumping in earnest. Jemma undulated, unable to stop the whine that escaped her throat as she tilted her pelvis  _ just so _ and the ridge of his cock began slipping over her clit, over and over, the sensation of him sliding through her thighs nearly driving her mad.

Their movements were a bit clumsy, both of them suddenly erratic and uncoordinated in their desire, but Fitz easily found a way to right them. He left one hand on her hip while the other arm curled around her body, hand clutching at one of her breasts and dragging her back into his lap with each thrust until they were both kneeling. Jemma felt her body heating, arousal curling in her belly as her clit throbbed painfully, her cunt aching at the sensation of emptiness even as she skirted her hand down, groaning when she slipped a finger over the bundle of nerves between her legs.

The single rub over her clit was enough when it was combined with a particularly hard thrust from his cock that bumped against all the right places, his hand tight on her breast even through the material of her bra.

“Oh God, Fitz!” She practically yelped his name, body jolting as her orgasm shot through her, her pussy clenching hard, as she shook apart. He grunted against her neck, teeth sinking into her shoulder as he came a second later. Through her gasps she blinked, watching how his cock pulsed between her legs, cum splattering onto the sheets beneath them and her thighs. She whimpered, squirming against him at the sight, trying to drag out the last few aftershocks of her orgasm, the feeling of his release on her skin making her almost desperate to go again.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Fitz moaned into her skin, practically shaking apart against her back, his chest heaving against her sweaty skin.

“P-please,” she whimpered, hands trembling as she dropped them to the bed, trying to keep her balance. “Please, I- I need-”

In his state of waning arousal and exhausted release, he didn’t think, dropping the hand that had been on her hip until he could slide his fingers through his release and then underneath the edge of her knickers, two slick digits tracing quick, hard circles against her clit before he let them slide further back, pressing into her fluttering walls. It only took him a few thrusts of his fingers and one particularly hard grind from the heel of his hand to send her into another orgasm, her body tensing over and over around the digits buried inside her, finally giving her the sensation of being at least slightly full.

Her thighs were still trembling when he slowly pulled his hand back, his breath puffing out against her neck as he withdrew, hissing as his cock slipped out from between her legs.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, swallowing thickly when he leaned back enough to see his release splattered across her sheets and the red mark on her shoulder, the love-bite already turning into a wicked bruise. Jemma hummed, unable to find the words she wanted, her heartbeat slowing as she grabbed at a discarded throw-blanket, tugging it around herself as Fitz tucked his cock back into his pants. “Just… just let me get dressed and I’ll get you a washcloth to tidy up until you can get showered.”

“Okay,” she breathed, flopping over onto her side, feeling her eyelids grow heavy. She kicked the damp sheet off the bed as he left the room, drifting as the door clicked open and closed, Fitz’s gentle hand on her arm when he returned.

“Jemma,” he called softly, nudging her. “C’mon Jem, you need to clean up at least just a bit.” She didn’t respond verbally, simply pouting and letting her legs splay open. Fitz nearly choked, sitting dumbfounded for a moment before tentatively reaching out, swiping the flannel over her skin, cleaning his release from her with trembling fingers. He had barely finished when she pulled him onto the bed. “Jemma?!” he squeaked, eyes wide.

“I just want to cuddle,” she murmured, tucking herself against his side with a sigh, her eyelids fluttering against the skin of his neck.

He lay frozen for nearly ten minutes, feeling her body grow heavy as she fell asleep, her breathing evening out even as she snuggled just a tiny bit closer, her skin warm even through the clothes he had put back on. It was only when he was sure that she was fully asleep that he allowed himself to tilt his head towards her, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he dropped a kiss to the crown of her head. He curled an arm around her shoulders, holding her to his chest, the warm weight of her against his side pulling him into his own doze a few moments later.

\--

The night after she almost died, she found him in the lab, head in his hands long after everyone else on the plane had gone to bed.

She barely had his name out before he had her pressed back up against the holo-table, his hands scrambling at her hips as he pulled her as tight to him as he could manage, humping her with a reckless abandon she had never felt from him before.

She was gasping her release into his neck mere moments after they had started, the last of her adrenaline rushing out of her with the orgasm that had her shaking in his arms, fingers pressed hard into his shoulders. She felt him spill between them, his release so powerful that it pulsed through his trousers, staining the fabric as he panted into her skin.

“Never… never do that again,” he whimpered into her shoulder, still desperately clinging to her. “Never scare me like that again Jemma. Please. I can’t… just… never again.”

“Okay,” she replied, unable to stop herself from pressing kiss after kiss to his hair and temple, holding him close as they came down. “I promise I’ll try not to.”

She didn’t question it when he followed her back upstairs, disappearing only long enough to clean up and change before sliding into her bunk. She curled closer to the wall of the plane, letting him crawl in behind her, wrapping her up in his arms and burying his nose in her hair. She didn’t question it when he started crying, the sobs nearly silent but shaking his body as he clung to her. Instead, she just laced their fingers together, moving their hands until they were resting over her heart until they fell asleep.

They didn’t talk about it after.

\--

It wasn’t often that they ended up on missions where they were staying in a hotel, but no one was awake enough to even comment about wanting to make the trek to the Bus after running around in the heat of the desert all day, the constant stream of missions they had been on since her near-death experience running them all into the ground.

“It’ll be like a big slumber party!” Skye had laughed, grinning maniacally at them all until Coulson announced that she would be sharing a room with May.

“Don’t even think about asking to braid my hair or play truth or dare,” May snarked, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the key from Coulson, heading towards the stairs.

“I thought I would be sharing with Fitz-Simmons!” Skye pouted, turning to Coulson with a pleading expression.

“Sorry Skye, not this time. You can have a sleepover once we’re back on the bus,” he said, passing Jemma one of the key cards before walking towards the other end of the lobby to meet up with Ward.

“This sucks,” Skye grumbled. “May is going to make me go to bed immediately and probably won’t even let me watch TV. She’s such a mom.” Fitz snorted at her comment, nearly sagging against the counter with exhaustion.

“Well, I’m not much better at the moment,” Jemma said, watching him struggle to keep awake. “Come on, let's get you to bed.” She wrapped her hand around his elbow before leading him off, ignoring the stream of petulant grumbles that followed them from Skye as they made their way outside and up to their room. She pushed the door open, flicking on the light as Fitz let out a yawn, already shucking his jacket onto the chair just inside the door.

“Hope you’re not going to be scandalised Simmons, but I don’t have any pyjamas with me,” Fitz said, smirking softly at her as he undid his button-down.

“Hope you won’t be scandalised, but we’re also going to be sharing a bed,” she tossed back. Blinking, he noticed that she was right – there was only one mattress in the room.

“Well it won’t be the first time,” he chuckled, yawning again as he kicked his shoes off. “I’m going to go wash up, yeah?”

“Okay,” Jemma answered, watching him go before peeling off her own clothes, leaving only her tank-top and knickers on, bra discarded on top of her blazer as she looked around the room before sighing and turning the TV on. She was asleep by the time he got back from washing his face and brushing his teeth.

\--

Jemma woke up slowly, feeling warm for the first time in ages, her body thrumming lightly with desire. She inhaled, trying to remember if it had been a dream that was causing the ache between her legs. She squirmed slightly, biting back the sound of shock and arousal when she finally took stock of her surroundings. There was a hand resting low on her belly, a solid leg slotted between hers and an erection prodding at her ass. It was innocent, she knew. Biological reactions to the closeness of another body and the fact that it's morning, still extremely early if the lack of sunlight through the curtains is any tell. But it doesn’t stop her mind from wandering, wondering how good it would feel to grind back against him, slick pooling in her knickers as she shifted her legs, desperate for friction.

“Morning,” Fitz’s voice rumbled, mouth pressed against the back of her neck. The sound of his accent, rough and filled with residual sleepiness made her chest ache, the desire to wake up every morning to such a greeting running through her so rampantly that she felt like she couldn’t breathe for a moment.

It had been happening more and more often. Little snapshots in her mind of simple, domestic things between them. From sharing space with him like they used to at the Academy and SciOps to the way he would bring her tea in the mornings or rub the small of her back when she had been leaning over a sample or experiment too long, knowing she would be stiff and sore.

She could feel his thumb start to trace small patters on the skin of her belly where her shirt had ridden up, breath panging against her flesh as she tried to move her hips away from him. Fitz let out a soft whine, tightening his grip on her and pulling her back more firmly into his chest, his leg bumping up against the space between her thighs. Jemma bit back the sound that wanted to escape at the sensation the movement brought, tilting her pelvis to grind against him.

“Fitz,” she said, voice breathy and still riddled with sleep as he chuckled, releasing her until she could turn over to face him, her hand coming to cup his neck. “Can we?” she questioned, suddenly more shy and worried about his response than she had even been before.

Their arrangement had always been driven by heated meetings; the two of them coming together in fits and starts of passion, but never in the small hours of the morning while sharing a bed. It felt different, softly asking for permission in the tiny, warm cocoon of the bed, his chest pressed against her and their feet tangled together. She stroked her fingers through the short curls at the base of his skull, feeling overwhelmed at the intimacy of the moment, his scent surrounding her.

Fitz didn’t answer her verbally, instead tugging her close again and pressing his leg back between hers, the hand that had previously been on her stomach ending up on her hip and slowly starting to guide her along his thigh.

She didn’t think much of what she was doing, nudging at him until she managed to get him to lean up just enough to toss his shirt off over the edge of the bed, her own following a moment later until their naked chests were pressed against one another. She moaned softly, feeling how her nipples dragged against his skin as she started to rock more profusely on his thigh, his cock bumping into her stomach through the tented fabric of his pants. Their movements were slow and stilted, rocking languidly in the dark of pre-dawn.

She wanted to kiss him.

The thought didn’t have time to delve beyond that as Fitz rolled her onto her back, settling against her more firmly while keeping his weight balanced on an arm near her head. She could feel his erection better with him on top, the shaft hot and hard as it pushed into her with each press. Hooking her foot around him, she managed to catch enough of the fabric on his pants to start dragging them down, a hiss escaping him as his cock slipped free, dragging against the fabric of the knickers she was wearing. Fitz blinked down at her, searching her face, before lowering his head to her neck, mouthing at the skin before gently nipping at her shoulder.

Jemma whimpered, raising her hips to get more friction, the feeling of his bare cock against her thigh and the edge of her soaked labia driving her wild. Carefully, he started to thrust against her harder, movements languid still but with a more intense heat behind them. She gasped, hands going to his hips, pulling him down against her, letting her eyes flutter shut against the sensation. She could feel his erection butting against her, nudging at the edge of her panties, the fabric catching against her clit. Her cunt ached, fluttering around nothingness, making her feel desperate, needing something inside her.

“Fitz, please,” she murmured, skin overheated as she spread her legs just a little wider, the thin strip of fabric that made up her panties edged to the side, exposing her wet entrance. She felt him slip against her, the head of his cock sliding through her wetness as he groaned long and low against her skin.

“God, Jemma,” he moaned, tongue licking at her collarbone. Jemma’s mind swam, words spilling from her before she could temper them.

“Fuck me,” she said, breath hitching.

“Jemma,” Fitz started, slight alarm evident in his voice as he leaned back.

“Please,” she begged, hands at his shoulders. “Just- just the tip. Just a little bit. I want to feel it. You- you can pull out before, but I just… I want it. Want you.” He blinked, down at her, watching her micro expressions for a few torturous seconds before letting out a soft growl. He gave in, one hand slipping down to wrap around his erection, tracing it along her cunt before putting the head at her entrance, parting her labia and letting it rest there.

“Fuck,” he muttered, the heat of her surrounding him as he spread her open, her body fluttering around him as he pushed in just enough. Jemma gasped, arms wrapped tightly around him as she arched up, desperate for the stretch of his cock inside her. She could feel him panting against her, moving in tiny, aborted thrusts, just the tip of dragging in and out. “God, Jemma.” The sound of his voice, rough and thick with his accent, made her lose all sense of composure. Legs banding around his hips, she pulled him tight to her body, feeling him jerk slightly before plunging all the way inside her. Fitz scrambled against the sheets, the world fading around him until all he could feel was the tight, hot clench of her body fluttering around him.

“Fitz,” she moaned.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry, just – just let me,” he stuttered in response, trying to pull back, to slip out of her, but she didn’t release her hold, keeping him against her as she started bucking her hips up into him, rolling and grinding. He tried to hold still, to keep some semblance of control, but the sight and feel of her drove him mad.

Jemma started moving on her own, not bothering to wait for his body to catch up as she arched her back, bracing her weight on her elbows and using his body as a counter weight as she started pulling herself back and forth on his cock. He was glad that the room was still so dark as he glanced down, watching her body enveloping his over and over.

“Jem,” he tried again, starting to thrust in counterpoint to her, hearing how wet her body was as he moved within her.

“You feel so good; s-so big,” Jemma whimpered, fingers pressing into his shoulders as he started moving with more fervor, making her breasts bounce. “Harder, please,” she begged. He seemed to fight her request for a split second before grabbing at the headboard on the bed and starting to pound into her, hearing her breath hitch with each plunge of his cock. The slight change in angle had him dragging against her clit, grinding into her as the mattress started to creak. She was instantly on edge at the feeling, back arching as he hit against the spot inside her that made her scream, cunt throbbing around him as she started to cum, hard.

The feeling of her body clenching around him was enough to shatter his composure. His orgasm was like a punch to the gut, cum spurting with such force that it took him a moment before he was able to pull out. His release continued to pump out of his cock, painting the swollen, slick skin of her pussy and the soaked fabric of her knickers. His hips flexed forward instinctively, his body frantic to be connected with hers again as he slowly finished spilling against her.

Jemma gasped in breath after breath, her limbs becoming heavy with satiation as she tried to stroke over his sweaty skin, smiling dazedly up at him. Fitz let his eyes wander, dragging over the flushed skin of her chest to the way her legs were still splayed open, cum staining her skin and dripping out of her onto the rumpled sheets. She looked debauched and completely fucked out, eyes half-lidded against the first streams of sunlight that were finally cresting the horizon. Jemma reached up, cupping his cheek before drawing him down into a soft kiss, fingers tangled in his hair.

“Jemma,” he breathed her name into the kiss, the rigid posture he had taken on dissolving as he pressed close to her again, forehead resting on hers when they broke apart. They stayed clinging together until Fitz finally winced at the feeling of his drying release. “We need to get cleaned up,” he told her. Jemma nodded, struggling to stay awake as Fitz got off the bed, hesitating for only a second before he pulled her up with him.

She stumbled into his back as he led her to the bathroom, switching on the shower. He didn’t give her the option of going first or second, but rather pulled off her sodden knickers before helping her under the spray, following her a heartbeat later. She wrapped her arms around his neck, cuddling into his chest as she let out a sigh.

“I haven’t… this isn’t too much, is it?” she asked, voice nearly drowned out by the thrumming water.

“No Jem,” he responded, kissing the crown of her head, fighting the emotions that were bubbling under his skin. “It’s not too much.”

\--

When they finally made it back to the Bus a few hours later, Jemma ducked into the lab to run the samples they had collected while Fitz retreated to the common area, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

“Fitz?” Skye asked, voice quiet so as not to startle him. He blinked up at her, seeming to deflate even further when she flopped down into the chair across from him. “What’s wrong?” Her question made him pause, emotions running across his features before he sighed, rubbing over his face with his palm.

“It’s not working,” he admitted quietly.

“What isn’t?”

“We… when this started, years ago, we made rules. Not many, but enough to keep it distant. And I just… we have broken  _ all  _ of them. Or… at least… I have,” he said. Skye stayed quiet, moving to sit next to him instead when he didn’t elaborate further.

“Fitz, what’s going on?” she questioned, hand on his arm. Fitz took a deep, shuddering breath, clenching his eyes shut.

“I’ve fallen in love with her,” he confessed, the laugh that followed the words broken and watery. “Oh God.” Skye wrapped her arm around his shoulder, watching him start to cry silently. She stayed there, rubbing his arm for a while until he calmed, shaking his head sadly. “I’m sorry… you don’t need this.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Skye responded teasingly, nudging him. “But I’m here and you’re my friend. So I need you to start from the beginning and explain what all this is. Because I have a theory, and I kinda want to be right, but I don’t want to make a mistake. I make enough of those as it is.” Her words got him to chuckle softly, finally blinking open his eyes to look at her.

“When… when Jemma and I were still at the Academy we decided that we should… be, um, somewhat intimate with each other as a way to relieve tension,” Fitz began.

“So you’re friends with benefits?” Skye interrupted, making him cringe.

“I… suppose that’s an adequate term for it, yes,” he agreed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “It was just a way for us to relieve stress. It was always supposed to be simple. Clothes stayed on, we didn’t kiss, no emotions were involved –”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me you and Simmons have been getting off by dry humping for what? Five years or more?” Skye blurted, watching his cheeks colour. “Kinky.”

“Anyway,” Fitz demurred, clearing his throat. “Since… since joining the team that line seems to have gotten a bit blurred and we just…” he sighed.

“Blurred how?”

“Well, I mean, over the years I guess we got… bolder. Hands wandered sometimes and, uh, there were less clothes but… when I almost lost her…” his voice broke then. “I’ve never been so terrified in my life, Skye.”

“Did you have sex?! Like, proper sex?” she rushed. Fitz shook his head.

“Not that night, no.”

“But you have?” she pressed, fingers digging into his arm as his blush deepened. “Fitz, when did you –”

“Last night,” he confessed. “I didn’t mean for it to happen. I’ve… I’ve known that its more for me since almost losing her but she was just… I was selfish. I have never wanted anything more in my life and when she asked I… I couldn’t deny her.” Skye let out a soft whistle.

“You’ve got it bad,” she said. “What are you going to do?” Fitz clenched his eyes shut again, shaking his head.

“I don’t know,” he muttered. “How am I supposed to tell her that I broke the most important rule? No matter what I do now she’s going to find out. If I keep going, its only going to hurt more when she eventually finds someone else and leaves me. And, if we stop, she’s going to want a reason why. How am I supposed to explain it to Jemma without telling her its because I’ve fallen in love with her?”

Skye didn’t get to respond, the sound of glass shattering interrupting them. Both swung around to find Jemma standing in the doorway, her eyes wide. The cup she had been holding was in pieces on the floor, water seeping into the carpet.

“Jemma!” Fitz panicked, hastening to his feet only to hesitate, unsure whether to move closer to her or not.

“You… you’re in love with me?” Jemma croaked, a terrified expression on her face as she waited for his response. Fitz swallowed hard, thinking about denying it before he sighed.

“Yeah, Jem… I am,” he managed after a beat, barely noticing when Skye darted out of the room. “I’m sorry. I know we promised to not cross any lines and that I should have said something sooner or stopped what happened last night but –”

“You love me?” she repeated again, eyes getting glassy. His jaw snapped shut as he nodded, affirming the statement again as she stumbled through the broken glass towards him. She searched his face as she came to stand in front of him, blinking repeatedly but unable to stop a few tears from escaping.

“I know… I know we were supposed to not let emotions get involved Jem, I know that, but I just… how could I stop myself from loving you? You’re my everything.” The words were barely out of his mouth before she surged forward, grabbing his face and pulling him into a gentle kiss, hands carding through his hair. Fitz responded without hesitation, tongue slipping past her lips to dance with hers as his arms banded around her waist, keeping her close. “Jemma,” he breathed, the name fanned out across her lips.

“I love you too,” she murmured, breaking away only to bury her face in his neck. “So much.” He held her close, basking in the sensation of her body against his, heart hammering at the realisation that he wasn’t alone in his feelings. She nuzzled into him, a sigh escaping her before she whispered the next words. “Take me to bed Fitz.” He pulled back, stroking her cheek as he searched her eyes.

“Jemma?”

“Please,” she replied. He didn’t hesitate then, wrapping her tight in his arms are he lifted her off the floor, carrying her towards her bunk, bypassing his own in favour of her more out of the way room. She giggled, kissing and nipping at his neck softly as they moved, her legs securely encircling his waist as they stumbled through the door.

“D’you have any rules you want us to follow?” he queried, setting her down on the edge of the mattress before cupping her face.

“No rules. Just make love to me.” He dove in for another kiss then, kneeling between her legs as he gingerly laid her down, hovering over her. He was careful with her, kisses gentle yet demanding as they pressed tight together, hands slowly moving over one another. Before she realised what was happening, he was trailing his lips down her neck, sucking and biting at her throat and collarbones while his hand snuck up beneath the hem of her blouse. 

“Can I?” Fitz asked, breath hot against her skin. Jemma nodded, tightening her abdominal muscles until she was able to sit up slightly, just enough that he could wrangle her shirt from her body, the material hitting the floor a moment later. His eyes slid from her face to her breasts, her chest heaving slightly beneath the dark lace of her bra. “You’re gorgeous,” he told her, watching her blush. Jemma reached up, stroking her fingers through his hair and making him groan at the sensation of her nails against his scalp before he managed to get the clasp of her bra undone.

“Fitz,” she whimpered, watching as he lowered his head. He gave her a long slow lick, tongue tracing between the valley of her breasts before he moved to a nipple, slipping it into his mouth and sucking. Jemma let out a rough noise, unable to stop the way that her hips bucked up towards him. He could feel her trembling, her breathing rough and laboured as he pressed his lips more firmly against her, teeth just barely skirting over the peak of her nipple.

“Jem, you’re shaking,” he said, the words nearly drowned out against her breast. “D’you want me to stop?” She shook her head, eyes squeezed shut as she let out a tiny, high pitched moan at the feeling of his breath against oversensitive flesh. She swore softly as he moved his mouth back, nuzzling the soft skin of her breasts before peppering kisses across them. His hands started to wander as well, stroking over her sides, her hips, her belly; her body relaxing into the blankets beneath her, thighs parting further as he settled against her. She could feel him, his cock hard and pressing against her centre the same way it had so many times before. But it was different. So,  _ so, _ different, knowing that it meant more to him. That it meant the same as it did to her.

Fitz moved back up to kiss her properly then, Jemma leaning up into his mouth without hesitation, licking into him. She felt him fumbling for her trousers, his fingers clumsy as they managed to undo the button and zip, a broken whine escaping his throat when he realised that he would need to part from her to get them off. He pulled back, stumbling as he stood, tugging off his own clothes with haste as she wriggled out of her trousers, kicking them off the bed. He stared at her when she was completely naked, eyes wide as they dragged from her chest down over her stomach to where her legs were splayed open. He was back on her in an instant, fingers brushing over her cheek before stroking down her body, settling between her thighs.

“Fitz,” she cried, back arching as he slid through her dampened folds, swirling over the hardened nub of her clit. He wanted to take her apart. To bury his face between her legs. To lick and suck and drown in her until she was coming apart on his tongue. But he needed to see her face. In all the times they had been together, rocking and grinding desperately against one another, he had never allowed himself to watch her expression as she came.  

He pulled his hand back, sucking his fingers into his own mouth for a moment before returning them to her centre, plunging inside her without preamble. She yelped, bucking into the sensation of his hand. He watched her face, enraptured by the pleasure he could see rolling across her features as she gasped and whimpered, cheeks flushed as he pumped his fingers inside her.

“Jem, look at me,” he murmured, desperate to see her eyes. She blinked, disarmed and shy all at once, flushing under his gaze. He curled his free arm around her, forehead resting against hers as he smiled down at her, fingers never giving up their stroking in and out of her. She came with a soft gasp, the noise nearly swallowed up in the heat of the room, her eyes never leaving his as she shuddered, walls clenching at his fingers in tight pulses. She sought his mouth, tilting her head until she could kiss him for a moment before simply breathing the same air, widening her legs and encouraging him between them as he withdrew his hand.

“Make love to me,” she said. Fitz observed her for a moment before shifting his weight to his arms, surrounding her as she took his cock in her hand, dragging the head through her folds. He let out a guttural noise at the sensation before thrusting forward, his movement slow and tempered but riddled with desire as he sank inside of her. Jemma relaxed into it, her legs banding around his hips as he started to rock against her, cock dragging in and out.

It was different than anything they had done before, she realised, trembling fingers stroking over his shoulder blades before slowly sliding down his back. It wasn’t rushed and heady; no panicked desperation or need lacing their veins. She wasn’t trying to suppress any emotions that fluttered through her. Wasn’t trying to keep her gaze from his and her hands in places that weren’t too intimate. The feel of him inside her, their bodies pressed together, had her heart pounding and arousal flooding her, a moan escaping her and pressing into the skin of his neck.

The rhythm he set was unhurried and tender, his hand finding one of hers when she moved it to his arm. Lacing their fingers together, he pressed their joint hands into the pillow beneath her head, his eyes focused on her face as he lowered himself just a little more against her. Their stomachs flush together, arms bracketing her head, he watched the way her face contorted in pleasure as he thrust into her cunt, the wet heat surrounding him.

“I love you,” he told her, kissing her softly as he started to hitch his hips into hers with more vigour. Jemma whined in the back of her throat, her fingers tensing in his at his admission, the words making her light headed despite having heard them a few times. She started rocking into each of his movements then, revelling in the way he began to move faster against her, hitting deeper with each buck of his hips.

“Fitz,” she gasped, feeling heat suffuse her body again, her clit throbbing as he managed to grind against it. She barely had time to get out a warning before she was tightening around him, orgasm washing through her. Her body shook, chest heaving with each wave as he fucked her through it, watching her face the entire time. “D-don’t stop, fuck, please,” she moaned, strung out and desperate for just a tiny bit more. “L-love you.”

“I’m going to cum,” he groaned, unable to fight his own release off at the way her body was gripping him. She held tight to him as he came, cock throbbing and jerking as he spilled inside her. His breath panged against her face before he drew her into a messy kiss, their hands still entwined as they slowly came down, sweat cooling on their skin. Fitz went to roll off her but she held firm, eyes finding his again in the semi-darkness of her bunk.

“Can we just stay like this for a little longer?” Jemma asked, voice timid. He smiled, heart aching at her question as he kissed her again.

“Okay,” he assured her.

\--

Jemma woke gradually, noticing how her body ached slightly but in a good way. She could feel heat behind her, Fitz’s chest cradling her back, bracketing her smaller frame so perfectly that she didn’t want to move. Her bed was much too small for two people, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care, sighing quietly and melting into his hold. He cuddled closer to her at the sensation, his body pliant and warm in his sleepiness, arm fitted into the dip of her waist and hand splayed open on her belly. She let out a little contented noise at the feeling, pressing into him as he nuzzled against her neck, tucking his forehead against her in just the right spot.

“What’re you thinking?” he asked a heartbeat later, voice rough from sleep and hot against her spine. She could feel him smiling, dropping a kiss against her vertebrae.

“I… I think I want to wake up like this every day from now on,” she confessed, moving her hand until she could lace their fingers together over her stomach, stroking his knuckles.

“What? With barely enough room to move without falling off the bed?” he teased, nudging her to prove his point as her knees met the edge of the mattress. Jemma giggled, elbowing him in the abdomen.

“No, silly. With you,” she answered, feeling him drag his mouth down her neck, kissing the skin where it met her shoulder and making her shiver.

“I think I could be amenable to that,” he murmured, sucking a love bite onto her shoulder as she groaned. It was unfair, really, how easily he turned her on while she was still half-asleep and surrounded by the comfort and warmth of his body.

“We’ll have to come up with a new set of rules,” Jemma whispered, letting her head loll as he continued to lave over her skin with tongue and teeth. He chuckled, arm tightening around her waist before he replied.

“As long as these new rules let me love you, I can live with them.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you want :)


End file.
